


Feminine Nuance

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-17
Updated: 2011-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Declan's impressions on some of the women he has worked with since joining the Sanctuary network.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminine Nuance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grav_ity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/gifts).



Ashley Magnus is a terror when she is four and demanding sweets from him. When she is fourteen, she's a moody teenager driving her "Uncle Jimmy" crazy, which Declan finds absolutely hilarious. At twenty, she is a competent fighter in the Sanctuary network, and Declan wonders if she'll ever come to work in London. She dies when she is twenty-three, saving her mother after wrenching a moment of clarity from the monster she's been turned into. Declan is glad for the privilege of having been her friend.

+++

Pili is wise and thoughtful. She is the soul of the Cairo Sanctuary. It is a shame Declan's duties don't take him there more often. He has always been impressed by the depth of her love for the abnormal creatures and beings in her care.

+++

Clara Griffin is a defensive young woman with an amazing power, which she learns to control while in London. When she dies, Declan can't help but feel that he should have insisted she left, despite knowing how much it meant to her to finally have something other than herself to fight for.

+++

Kate Freelander has a badass attitude down pat and snarks a lot. She is also loyal and capable of inspired spur-of-the-moment tactics. Declan hopes he can get her transferred to London, if only for six months.

+++

There is a Head of House Declan is actually afraid of, other than the healthy respect he has for Magnus of course. No, the Gorgon scares him, not because of her looks – he actually finds her beautiful – but because she specializes in dangerous abnormals at her Sanctuary with a wicked gleam in her eyes when she talks about them, and because she is a ferocious fighter.

+++

He admires Helen Magnus: her drive, her disregard for rules, her talent as a scientist and fighter. Of course, he also thinks she is crazy, and the actually terrifying part is that he would follow her wherever she may lead.


End file.
